The subject matter disclosed herein relates to removal of acid gas from synthesis gas (syngas) and more specifically, to removal of acid gases using membrane contactors.
Syngas may be produced by the gasification of a feedstock, such as coal, and may be utilized as fuel in a combined cycle power plant. The syngas may generally include a gaseous mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, as well as small amounts of hydrogen chloride, hydrogen fluoride, ammonia, and other gases. Depending on the organic content of the feedstock, the syngas also may include varying amounts of acid gases, such as hydrogen sulfide and carbon dioxide. To reduce air pollution and environmental costs, the syngas may need to be cleaned, or “sweetened,” to remove the acid gases prior to combustion within a combined cycle power plant.